Funk da Sequestrada
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Bronze recebem um bilhete de um vilão muuuuuito malvado que diz ter sequestrado Saori e dá as coordenadas para que eles a resgatem Esse não leu o meu fic" Um novo conceito de vilão " ' . O que podia ser pior do que isso? Leiam e descubram Song-fic ou quase isso! com a música "Elas Estão Descontroladas". *Fic revisada*


FUNK DA SEQUESTRADA (Revisada)

"Os Cavaleiros de Bronze recebem um bilhete de um vilão muuuuuito malvado que diz ter sequestrado Saori e dá as coordenadas para que eles a resgatem (Esse não leu o meu fic" Um novo conceito de vilão "¬¬'). O que podia ser pior do que isso? Leiam e descubram".

Song-fic (ou quase isso!) com a música "Elas Estão Descontroladas".

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não me pertencem... Mas, e daí? Não vou deixar de sacanear eles por isso!

Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun estão na biblioteca da mansão Kido, passando o tempo, quando Tatsume entra correndo, esbaforido e descabelado (?), com um bilhete na mão...

Tatsume: Ai, meu Deus... Ai, Jesus... Ai, minha Nossa Senhora Aparecida... - apavorado.

Ikki: Agora que já invocou a Santíssima Trindade, pode dizer pra que esse ataque histérico? - lendo uma revista.

Tatsume: SEQUESTRARAM A SENHORITA KIDO! - sacudindo o bilhete no ar.

Os cinco rapazes entreolham-se por alguns instantes até que Seiya quebra o silêncio delicadamente...

Seiya: Ah! FALA SÉRIO!

Tatsume: Eu ESTOU falando sério... - aos prantos, abraçado ao tal bilhete.

Seiya: Ah... Tá, é?

Shiryu: Calma... Conta melhor essa história, Tatsume...

Tatsume: Eu estava verificando o trabalho dos empregados na cozinha...

Ikki: Infernizando eles, você quer dizer... - ¬¬'

Tatsume: VE-RI-FI-CAN-DO! Quando, de repente, um corvo horroroso entrou voando pela janela e deixou cair esse bilhete... - entrega o papel para Shiryu.

Shiryu: Deixa eu ver isso... Oh! Meu Deus... Ele tem razão... Saori foi sequestrada...

Shun: Mas... Por quem?

Shiryu: Aqui não diz o nome de quem a sequestrou... Só dá a localização do cativeiro e diz que se não a resgatarmos em...

Os demais: DOZE HORAS...!

Shiryu: É, em doze horas...

Hyoga: Por que será que isso não me surpreende? - cochicha no ouvido de Shun.

Shiryu: Ele vai mandá-la para o quinto dos infernos!

Ikki: Me dá esse papel aqui... - puxa-o das mãos de Shiryu, "delicadamente" - Ah! Eu sabia... Esse cara é um imbecil...

Seiya: Por que você diz isso?

Ikki: Porque, além de sequestrar a Saori, ele enfeitou o bilhete com adesivos das Meninas Super Poderosas...

Hyoga: Vai ver ele é fã do Macaco Louco... - irônico.

Ikki: Ah! Vejam pelo lado bom... Se ele a mandar para o quinto dos infernos... Ela vai se sentir em casa...

Risada geral. Ou quase, pois Tatsume não achou graça nenhuma da piada...

Tatsume: Como podem rir desse jeito...? A SENHORITA KIDO ESTÁ EM APUROS!

Ikki: E oque você quer que nós façamos?

Tatsume: Que vocês vão resgatá-la!

Ikki: Mas neeeeem à pau! Eu tenho futebol marcado para essa tarde e a noite eu marquei de me encontrar com uma gata quentíssima!

Hyoga: E eu marquei de ir ao cinema com a Eiri...

Shiryu: Eu tenho que entrar na internet pra falar com a Shunrey...

Shun: E eu tenho mais o que fazer do que salvar a Saori...

Todos olham para Shun, meio desconfiados. Seiya pega o bilhete das mãos de Ikki e começa a lê-lo...

Hyoga: Cadê o tal corvo que trouxe o bilhete? Podemos mandar um outro pra ele, pedindo pra esperar até segunda-feira pra matá-la. O que vocês acham?

Shiryu: Boa idéia!

Hyoga: Seiya, o que você acha... Seiya?

Seiya está com uma expressão de raiva, os olhos cheios d'água. De repente, ele joga o papel no chão e começa a pular em cima dele, enfurecido, e então grita a todo pulmão...

Seiya: EU QUERO UM FUNK PANCADÃO!

As luzes se apagam e começam a brilhar, do nada, luzes coloridas, como em uma discoteca, e uma batida de funk ecoa pelo ar... Os demais, claro, ficam sem entender o que está acontecendo... Seiya começa a cantar...

" Ah! Qué isso

Saori foi sequestrada

Ah! De novo

Vamu levá muita porrada...

Ah! Qué isso

Saori foi sequestrada

Ah! De novo

Vamu levá muita porrada...

Já saiu pendurada, por corvos foi levada

Saori foi sequestrada...

Chegou no Santuário e levou uma flechada

Quase morreu espetada...

Ah! Qué isso

Saori foi sequestrada

Ah! De novo

Vamu levá muita porrada...

Quando foi pra Asgard, quase ficou congelada

Pra salvar sua Terra amada...

Foi confinada numa torre, por Poseidon trancada

E quase morreu afogada...

Ah! Qué isso

Saori foi sequestrada

Ah! De novo

Vamu levá muita porrada...

Quando chegou a vez de Hades, ela levou uma facada

Pro mundo dos mortos ser enviada...

Lá foi trancada num jarro, teve sua vida sugada

Mas morrer que é bom.. nada...

Ah! Qué isso

Saori foi sequestrada

Ah! De novo

Vamu levá muita porrada..."

Seiya se empolga, começa a dançar, imitando um robô (sabe como é, né?), e nem se dá conta que os outros estão indo embora...

Hyoga: Shun, você vem conosco? - com a urna da armadura nas costas.  
Seiya: "Não pára, não pára, não pára não... Não pára, não pára, não pára não... " – rebolando e descendo até o chão.

Shun: Fazer o que, né? - se levanta do sofá – Ter que salvar Saori não pode ser pior do que aguentar o Seiya cantando e dançando funk... - sai da sala com Hyoga.

Hyoga: Tem razão.

Quando a música acaba e as luzes se acendem, Seiya olha em volta e vê que todos se foram...

Seiya: Ei, cadê todo mundo...? - corre para perto da janela e vê os outros quase chegando ao portão da mansão.

Seiya: Ei... ESPEREM POR MIM... EU TAMBÉM VOU! - sai correndo.

FIM


End file.
